


Presents and Promises

by Benedict_holmes



Series: Relationship snapshots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, John bribes sherlock with sex, M/M, Teenagers, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedict_holmes/pseuds/Benedict_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't want to go to Mycroft's birthday party, but John persuades him. Greg gives adorable presents and Sherlock really loves his brother even if he won't admit it. (sequel to teenlock:pool but can be read as a stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents and Promises

“You have to go,” John informs his boyfriend.  
Sherlock’s answering groan was possibly the most over dramatic thing he has heard in his 18 years of life.  
“It’s your brothers’ birthday party.”  
“It’ll be the death of me!” Sherlock whines, “But that’s what you want isn’t it? You tried to drown me the first time we met! I should’ve known you’d be my death John Watson.”  
John grabs Sherlock’s face and rests their foreheads together, “I would never, ever want you dead. Do you understand that?”  
Sherlock nods looking sheepish and John gives him a small peck on the lips. “Would you feel differently about going to the party if I were to… reward you afterwards?” John inquires.  
“Hmm and what would be my reward?”  
“Anything you want,” John smirks.  
“Anything?”  
“Anything,” John whispers against Sherlock’s lips in conformation and the other boy leans into him closing the gap. As soon as he feels a tongue sweep across his lower lip John pulls back and flashes Sherlock a cheeky grin, “Anything,” he promises again, “but not until after the party.” Sherlock groans again and this time John is sure it’s the most dramatic thing he’s ever heard.  
“I hate you,” Sherlock tells him.  
“Your words wound me Sherlock Holmes,” he replies mockingly.  
***  
Later after a majority of the guests have left Sherlock sits, leaning against John on the sofa with Greg on the other end and Mycroft on the floor in front of them while he opens presents. He unwraps Greg’s to reveal a small orange fish in a bag of water.  
“It’s a goldfish,” Mycroft states.  
“Obviously,” Sherlock mutters in John’s ear earning a small smile from him. Greg is beaming as he explains, “It’s our first pet together.” The smile Mycroft gives Greg is sickening in his sweetness as he pulls him into a hug, telling him much he loves both the gift and him.  
“Time for the gift from John and I,” Sherlock says purposefully ruining the moment. Mycroft scowls at him, but opens the gift Sherlock holds out to him. Once the gift is revealed as an umbrella Sherlock says, “It rains a lot in London.”  
“How very keen of you Sherlock.”  
“John wouldn’t let me just get you another cake,” he mutters in defense.  
“Thank you Sherlock despite your best efforts it is a thoughtful gift.” At Sherlock’s annoyed expression he adds, “I think Greg and I will take our leave now.”  
Sherlock crinkles his nose at this announcement, “Do try to be quiet in your activities.”  
“I only hope you take your own advice.”  
“Oh, I will I can’t make any promises about John though.”  
At this John blushes furiously and Greg looks equally uncomfortable. In the end Greg breaks the awkward silence that has fallen.  
“Come on Myc,” he says and leads him out of the room.  
“Why would you say that?!” John demands, his blush not yet faded.  
“You said anything and I want you to let me hear you, for you not to hold anything back.”  
“I can’t do that knowing your brother will be listening Sherlock! Not to mention Greg is one of my best mates. There is only so much embarrassment I can handle.”  
“Are you a liar John Watson? Or just an awful tease?”  
“I- I’m sorry, but I can’t. I didn’t mean to lie or be a tease…” He trails off at the predatory smile gives him and suddenly finds himself flat on his back under his very smug looking boyfriend. His breath stutters as Sherlock runs his nose up John’s jaw until he reaches his ear.  
“Lucky for me, I know how to make you scream,” Sherlock whispers his voice low and rough. By the time John’s brain processes this Sherlock’s lips are on his and he figures he’ll die happy when Mycroft murders him and hey, being dead will save him from the humiliation of facing Greg ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever happens after that is left to your imagination. If you're wondering when John tried to drown Sherlock I suggest you read teenlock: pool (the first story in this series) as always kudos, comments, and bookmarks are very much appreciated :)


End file.
